


Great. Perfect. Nice.

by strangestolive



Series: Cute x3 [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestolive/pseuds/strangestolive
Summary: hit me up at totaltozier on tumblr!





	Great. Perfect. Nice.

Eddie was sitting at his desk. The English homework he had been assigned earlier that day looming over him like a cloud. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t focus on reading Shakespeare’s  _Twelfth Night_  right now. But he knew that he’d eventually have a test on the stupid play so he continued reading the same passage over and over, trying to make sense of it.

Eddie had gotten five pages into the scene when he heard his window slide open and the sound of feet lowing gently onto his floor.

“Evening, Eds!” Richie said as he toed off his shoes. He turned around to slide Eddie’s window shut, pushing the cold autumn air outside.

“Shh, Richie!” Ed whispered harshly. “My mom hasn’t gone to bed yet!”

Richie walked over and flopped himself down onto Eddie’s bed. “Perfect, she was expecting me soon anyways” he said with a wink.

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie rolled his eyes. “You know how much I hate that!”

“Sorry Eds, Mrs. K just can’t give me up.” Richie propped himself up on his elbows, watching Eddie as he turned back to his homework. “It’s ten o’clock, why are you still doing homework?”

Eddie sighed. He really didn’t want to be doing homework. He’d rather be curled up in bed with Richie. It was something that had been happening more and more lately. Richie would slip through his window late at night before Eddie was asleep. They’d both squish into Eddie’s twin sized bed, snuggled up to one another under his blankets. It was nice. Richie is Eddie’s closest friend.

That was all though. Right?

“C’mon Rich, I gotta learn this dumb play” Eddie sighed.

“Eds,  _Eddie Spaghetti_ ,” Richie started, “I wanna cuddle.”

Even though he said he hated it, Richie calling him Eds always tugged at his heart, spreading warmth through his chest. Eddie pushed his chair out from his desk and turned around to fully face Richie.

“Can we um, talk about that?” Eddie asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Richie pushed his glasses up his nose. “Talk about what?”

“This.” Eddie gestured his hands pointing between the two of them. “You always crawling through my window, sleeping in my bed.”

“You’re my closest friend Eds, you know that.” Richie explained.

“Is that all?” Eddie asked. He stared at the tall boy across from him. His unruly curls splayed across his face, slightly covering his thick glasses. Eddie always assumed that Richie would have ditched them by the time they got to high school, but he tried contacts once and he hated them even more. Eddie was secretly happy about it though, the glasses made Richie  _Richie._

Richie stared back at Eddie, looking for the right words to say. “Is that all you want?”

“No, not really.” Eddie answered, unsure of where the confidence for this conversation came from. “What do you want?”

Richie swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted Eddie. He wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to spend every second of his life with him. Eddie made sense to Richie, they were different people but they fit together. Eddie just felt right to him.

“You.” Richie answered. “I want you.”

Eddie smiled at Richie’s words. “I want you too.”

Richie swears his heart stopped, swelling up with happiness. “Now can you come over here and snuggle with me please?” He begged with wide eyes.

Eddie could never really say no to Richie. “That would be  **great. Perfect. Nice. Fuck this**.” Eddie replied. He closed his book, tossing it onto his desk before standing up and practically running over to where Richie was on his bed. Richie grabbed him instantly, pulling Eddie close to him as their legs tangled together.

The two boys laid together in Eddie’s tiny bed, whispering words to each other until they couldn’t keep their eyes open anymore. Richie drifted off before Eddie, his eyes fluttering closed, eyelashes softly touching his cheeks. Eddie couldn’t believe the boy in his arms.

Great, perfect, nice.” He whispered, the words softly leaving his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at totaltozier on tumblr!


End file.
